The angelic phoenix that knows no bounds
by MeLikeCookiez
Summary: Naruto becomes an ANBU at age 8, and his reputation builds up from there. However, his life changes when the Sandaime hokage assigned him a mission: to protect Uchiha Sasuke, his beloved nii san's younger brother. Naruto is troubled but decides to accept the mission, which was a mission till his team became jounin. Will he succeed? Lemons in later chapters R


'_These are thoughts'_

'_**These are thoughts of biju'**_

"This talking"

"_This is whispering"_

"**This is bijuu talking"**

ENJOY PEEPS~^^~

Screams were heard, loud and clear filled with pain. Those were the screams of the unfortunate enemies of the deadly ANBU standing in front of them, sword drawn with their blood on it. Young he or she may be, but only one of his or her enemies have fought him or her and lived to tell the story, thus the result of him or her being on the bingo book. This was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, otherwise known as the Phoenix in the shadows, or the Angel who remains unknown for those who have seen his or her wings. Naruto's gender remains unknown by the enemies, but for the allies, they knew that Naruto was a male. He was only 8 when he entered ANBU, being a genius worked for him. As Naruto finished the last of his enemies, he and his team proceeded to travel back home, knowing that their mission had been completed.

'_Taichou is scary when fighting..' _Those were the thoughts of the rest of his team. He killed silently in the shadows, but was loud and hyperactive when off duty. It was hard to believe that Naruto was in ANBU, with the way he acted some times. But then again, it was better that their taichou was like this, after all, he was still a child.

Hokage's office

"Mission accomplished , Hokage jiji." "Ah, good job. Well, you guys are done for the night. All but Phoenix, leave." The ANBU members nodded, and vanished in a puff of smoke, knowing full well to not interfere with the conversation of the Hokage and their captain. "Take off your mask, Phoenix, and come closer." Naruto nodded, taking off his mask while walking towards the sandaime hokage. Behind the mask were cerulean obs that were endless and warm, and looked as though they could look into your soul. Whisker marks adjourned his cheeks, and his skin looked like porcelain, flawless in every way. "Naruto, great to see your face again after so long. You look so feminine." " DO NOT!" Naruto retorted, embarrassed that his grandfather figure thought that he looked like a girl. He wanted to look manly damnit! "So? What is it this time? A solo mission or what? And there's no way I'm ever playing shogi with Shikaku sama in your place ever again." Sure he may have tied with Shikaku but playing Shikaku was tiring and scary. One wrong move could mean defeat, and Naruto did not like to be defeated. "Nope, its not that, I have a mission, perfect for you." "Eh. . .?"

"HELL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

ANBU HQ

"Stupid sarutobi, stupid, stupid, BAKA JIJI!" Naruto went back to the HQ, the members avoiding him at all costs, for they knew full well what would happen if their captain blew up. The last time their captain did that, it was not pretty. Naruto stomped to his room, and was met by a table full of paperwork. Eyes twitching, he smiled sadistically, knowing that most of the paperwork were bills for the damage the ANBU had made. Picking up the microphone that he had secretly installed, he said, " You guys are SO gonna get it, kufufufu."

The ANBU members shivered, scared shitless knowing that their captain had finally snapped. Most started to pack their bags and started escaping, afraid of what would happen if they didn't.

Naruto's room

'_Old man, you are SOO gonna get it.' _Naruto thought as he summoned a kage bunshin to finish his work. Entering his toilet to shower, his worries became larger. _'Itachi nii, how am I supposed to protect your brother without revealing my identity to him? Strike that, why did you even cast a genjutsu on him and leave, you stupid baka? I know that it wasn't you who killed your clan… niisan, come back… come back to me… I'm supposed to re-enter the academy and at night I still continue my duties as ANBU captain. I can tell that this won't work well for so many reasons…you owe me one niisan, that's why you better still be alive when I find you…' _Naruto sighed as he walked back into his room. Changing into his nightwear and then falling into his bed, he succumbed to sleep.

Next day

Naruto woke up at 5, a normal time for ANBU captains. He could still live in the ANBU HQ, it was his home and the hokage knew that. However, he had to hide the fact that he lives there and instead send a clone to the apartment the hokage had rented to look like he lived there. As the information from the previous day attacked his mind, he grinned evily, it was time for his faveourite hobby, PRANKING. He had yet to get back at the ANBU for increasing his paperwork, and he had to create 5 clones to make sure that there would be no more paperwprk when he woke up(the clones would often get an information overload and thus, dispel).

2hours later, screaming and cursing were heard, and dozens of ANBU members were sent to the hospital for fainting. Snickering, Naruto prepared for his first day at the academy, he decided to act normal, acting invisible was not an option since he carried a demon in him, and he didn't want to act like a shithead either. However, depending on the uchiha's scores, he would most likely be rookie of the year, so in order to be in the same team as him, he would have to be dead last. So he would be blending in while being a dead last. Unknown and last in the academy, difficult but not impossible. Pulling his black sleeveless hood over his sleeveless fishnet shirt, he reached for the red band with two bells at each end, and tied his hair into a pony tail, the band jingling with every move he made. He wore black track pants with streaks of red, white bandages wrapping the end to secure it to his skin, as well as red bandages going from his wrist to his elbow, to hide his ANBU mark. Black bandages wrapped his weapon pouch to his left leg. Around his neck was a locket in the shape of an angel, and in it was a picture of all the ANBU members including Uchiha Itachi. He closed the locket and jumped onto the roof tops, running towards the academy, knowing that one day, he may see his nii san again…

**Whooooops its DONE! So how did I do? So the pairings for Naruto are:**

**Yaoi:**

**Itachi**

**Sasuke**

**Gaara**

**Neiji**

**Shikamaru**

**Kiba**

**Chouji(?Weird but interesting I guess…)**

**Kakashi **

**Kyuubi**

**Zabuza(If he's still alive)**

**Others**

**Het:**

**Sakura(I don't really like this one…)**

**Hinata**

**Ino **

**Temari**

**Anko**

**Kurenai(Doesn't she have Asuma?)**

**Fem!Haku(if she's still alive)**

**Yugao**

**Others**

**Please vote!^^ Thanks~~!**


End file.
